conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Xitheria Note
This Song Note was created by Augusta21, and has made its debut in two different worlds and settings. In the world of Ari'Vecielm, it is one of the notes that is invented by Altheumelia herself. In another series and universe known as Pantha Rhei, a girl named Althaea is the creator of it. History Grammar Each dialect has its own and unique phonation and phonation of letters, and Xitheria is no exception to this. Below are a list of the phonation (sound) of the letters of the language. H, F, B, L, M, N, P, K, J, W, Y and R are the only letters that have the normal English sounds, and therefore are excused from the list. Emotions (TITLE 2) Symbols Forms of Particles Adjectives, Verbs and Adverbs Modifications You did notice the articles, yes? Articles are usually part of grammar in all languages, though some languages don't have anything to represent articles. There are 5 types of articles: Singular Definite, Singular Indefinite, Partitive, Plural Definite and Plural Indefinite. Singular Definite is when referring to a single object. "the" is an example of a Singular Definite Article, and is also a Plural Definite Article, because it implies that the object/subject referred to is a subject or something that is important. Sentence Structure Xitheria Note usually follows a SVOC or SVO form with "I" as the default subject, but it can written in other forms, like VSO or VOS. The sentence usually goes like this: (E.S.1)/(E.S.2)=(E.S.3):/:(xxx)>>(yyy)->{(zzz)}/: (E.S.)- Emotion State Word(s) (xxx)- Sentence (yyy)- Energy Flow Symbol (zzz)- Energy Source That is just the natural form of the dialect. Xitheria has more forms of grammar structure than one. Incioris Protocol The Incioris Protocol is a protocol sentence form used optionally in songs as a way of enhancing and defining the song's power and functions more clearly and sharply, giving the song a much more accurate and powerful edge and level of intensity, but it also comes with the fact that by using this protocol in the song, the singer will feel a drain of energy. The more targets, energy sources, or commands in the song, the more energy is taken and used to perform the song's power and functions. hhh zzz:AAA-BBB_CCC.EEE//YYY_XXX::(TD)_ID::(yyyyyy)>>(xxxxxx)>>(nnnnnn)_=->(uuuuuu) * XXX-''' Special Concepts included with the Song * 'uuuuuu-' Special facts, added hints about the Song '''1st Stage: Energy Flow Statement (hhh) * (@=>)-''' Pronounced as "rishari". It is the most basic and simplest of all Flow Statements. It merely represents the term of "singer -> target", and things like that. * '(#\>>)-' Pronounced as "lishora", it allows the singer's energy to enter the target and pilfer/alter his/her/its mind, program or data. * (&<<=) '''2nd Stage: Emotion State (zzz) In the 2nd Stage, it is easy to form the Emotion Statement. You can either use the Arlesong Emotion Sounds or the Xitheria Emotion Sounds. 3rd Stage: Song State (AAA) 4th Stage: Song Server Name/Source of Energy (BBB) If the Song is from a Song Server, that all that has to be done is place the Server's name into there. However, if it is not from the Servers, then it must be described how, where and what it is. 5th, 6th and 7th Stage (CCC, EEE and YYY) The 5th, 6th and 7th Stages are easy enough. The 5th only requires the full name of the song (e.g. EXIM::PSYCHONOMIA). The 6th Stage is the same as the latter if the target has a name; if not, then use words either from the Xitheria, Clusternia, Neonova or Arlesong Notes. The same rule applies to the 7th Stage, which is basically a command. English commands can be used, but that will in turn reduce the song's power a fairy level. Therefore, it is best advised to use words from the 4 notes mentioned before to achieve good results. Also, keep in mind that the more commands, the energy is used. 8th Stage: Special Concepts (adverbs) included in the song (XXX) 9th Stage (T:D) Effect Movement (T) 10th Stage: Identification Code (ID) (yyyyyy) 11th Stage: Status/Class Type (xxxxxx) 12th Stage: Name of the Singer (nnnnnn) The 11th Stage requires the singer's name in order to execute the song with the singer's authority. This is not optional. It must be done, because of 3 reasons. 1, so that Augusta Ciela can identify the person who is using the Xitheria Note for the song. 2, so that it can register the singer, allowing the server to execute protocols according to the singer's will. And 3, so that Augusta Ciela can scan the singer using their name to ensure that he or she is not attempting to hack into the server's systems or that the singer is compatible with the song and the amount of energy. If this is not done, the server will initiate a firewall connecting to the singer and his/her song, reducing the song's energy power output dramatically. Normal full names or Hymn Names can be used. 13th Stage (uuuuuu) Energy Sources Energy Sources Levels of Command Now, let's go on to the second level. You have noticed the "(---)" part between the letter behind them and the small letter after them, yes? That part is a bank where you would put the level of the action. That is to say, what type of action and effect the energy will have depending on the number you place in the bank. For example: {Hz155UA} (hez-aria-ra) (I input the HzW Formula and the Command with the Superscript Code 155U! I enter the Command: TELEPATHY/CONNECTION!) The formula now says that Hz-Waves are being used for the song's energy, and the superscript part, "155U". HzW in "155U" falls in the command category of "Telepathy/Connection". To put it in simple words, HzW is being used to invoke Telepathy/Connection. Numerals Examples: 200 is spoken as "biace". 1233- millia biace tode dri Lexicon Category:Hymmnos Dialects Category:Languages